


Event Horizon

by KyloKilo (aprilreign)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinky Kylo, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, needy Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/KyloKilo
Summary: Whether he is teasing or dead serious her shirt is already flying off.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**Phasma's day off duty finally rotates around. She relaxes in her single bed, more than happy to sleep the morning away. Her workload, missions and constant training has her completely exhausted.**

**It won't last for long though. The first order is still on high alert looking for that blasted girl and her toy droid. Not to mention FN-2187. Phasma's face hardens at the thought of the traitorous storm trooper.**

**Quickly she pushes the thought of him out of her mind and sits up in bed. Her body aches all over from fighting on the battle fronts. A trip to the med center for body therapy for a few hours should have her as good as new.**

**As soon as she finish dressing herself her door com buzzes.**

**"Enter."**

**"Captain Phasma."**

**She looks up. Phasma was not expecting to see Kylo. She haven't seen or heard from him (in private) since the crew party. That was several weeks ago. It must be something urgent for him to visit her quarters.**

**"Master Ren."**

**"Do you have a moment?"**

**"Of course sir. But I must inform you that I have the day off."**

**"I understand. That is why I'm here."**

**Slightly puzzled, Phasma waits for Kylo to explain.**

**"I need your assistance."**

**"How may I assist you?"**

**There is a pause as Kylo tilts his masked face down momentarily then looks back up at her.**

**"I have some issues that need to be dealt with. It is vexing me at the moment and I need you to help me get them out of...my system."**

**Phasma has an idea what he may be suggesting but she will not guess at it. Kylo is usually very straight forward in what he wants.**

**"How so sir?"**

**"A distraction."**

**"As in...intimate?"**

**"...Yes."**

**"Oh." A smile spreads across her face. It took him a while to come to her again. Phasma was hoping he would over the past month. Not one to beg, there were a few times she made it known discreetly that she was available for company after hours only to receive a polite refusal from him.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Something is funny. What is it. Tell me."**

**"If you want to fuck me my lord just come out and say it."**

**"I did not wish to be...blunt."**

**"That's never stopped you before." She glares at him with raised brows clearly expecting him to ask her properly.**

**His dark hands rise to remove his helm from his head, letting it fall to swing at his hip. Stepping up very close to her, he looks her dead in the eyes and with a level voice asks, "I want to... _fuck_ you...right now." He bare his teeth slightly as he articulates each word. "May I...Phasma?...put my cock...in your cunt...and fuck you?**

**Phasma wants to recoil back from him as he _seems_ to hover over. That grin of hers catching a twitch at every single dirty word that seeps from his lips, making her horny all over her already aching body.**

**Whether he is teasing or dead serious, her shirt is already flying off. "Yesss. That's it! That's what I want to hear."**

**Kylo's helmet hits the metal floor as he backs her up against the bulkhead. His leather fingers wrap themselves around her neck. She eyes him warily, watching him waver from side to side, his cape shifting like a shadow.**

**His demeanor is unsettling and raises Phasma's hackles. She only fucked him once. That is hardly anything to fucking go on as far as knowing his sexual tendencies and quirks. He is not hurting her, yet, but the thrill of what Kylo may do next has her wound up tight.**

**Suddenly Kylo shoves her up against the wall with enough force to lift her off the floor. Kylo inhales a long bruising kiss from Phasma while hoisting her ass up on his hips. He lets go of her throat and jerks at her leggings ripping them with both hands until he can see her glistening heat. He gropes, tugging at his robes pulling his heavy cock free to shove right up into Phasma.**

**They both groan unanimously. Her body is flexing instinctively at the intrusion. Phasma's head cranes back to the wall as she yanks, gripping at Kylos thick hair, grunting in pain as he crams up into her again. He snarls in triumph when another forceful thrust immerses completely within her depths.**

**She hops up and down on Kylo's cock as he humps her into the steel wall. She is so wet and so drenched, her cream slides down his shaft onto his sack. She wants to kiss him but he is already biting her neck harder than she can withstand. Kylo works his way down to her breast. He latches on, tugging at her tit with his teeth, suckling sloppily with vigorous enthusiasm.**

**His leather hands holds her as he pumps her pussy raw. The burn is sweet and hot. His rough touch excites her to no end.**

**"Fuck me!" She gasps. "My pussy...f fuck it!"** **Growling into her neck his thrusts deepens.**

**The exquisite sharp pangs reduces everything down to a mute singularity. Phasma's climax implodes in on itself. _No air. Can't breathe._ Vacuum. She hangs on to him feeling weightless.**

**Kylo's rhythm falters. Her black hole sucking him in helplessly as it shreds his release into dark turbulent matter. Wild. Chaotic. He ruptures violently in Phasma's hold.**

**Their breathing is loud and heavy for a long while.**

**"Kylo?"**

**"Not yet."**

**She smiles and hooks a foot around Kylo beneath her other thigh to keep from sliding down off of him. Phasma nuzzles her face into his slightly damp mane of hair. Her fingers splays through the locks to cradle his skull against hers for this brief moment.**

 

**~Fin~ (FN-2187)XD**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**He holds her there, not wanting this moment to end. The feel of her hand on his head is comforting. Kylo knows he is going to have to leave soon. He say's something to try to stall for more time.**

**"That was a good fuck."**

**"Better than our first time."**

**"Yes...we can do it again."**

**Phasma sighs. "I would like that. But not now. Maybe tonight?"  Her legs fall unsteadily to the floor. "There's no sense in dragging this out. We both have things to do."**

**He acknowledges with a nod. An unhappy grunt comes from Kylo as he feels a tug before Phasma pulls herself off of his cock. She helps him tuck it back into his knight robes, making sure he is presentable before leaving her quarters.**

**He would like to return the curtesy but her garments are in shreds hanging from her hips.**

**"Apologies." He offers slightly embarrassed while fingering the tattered material.**

**"You were horny and excited. Understandable. Apology accepted." She punctuates her forgiveness with a open mouth kiss catching him slightly off gaurd, but he returns the kiss gracefully.**

**Phasma squats briefly to grab his helmet from the floor and hands it to him. Kylo masks himself then turns to leave.**

**"Until tonight?"**

**"Looking forward to it."**

**The door closes behind him. Phasma pulls the ruin leggings off and toss them down the trash chute before stepping back into the fresher for a second time. Her body hurts even more now and she figures she better get all the healing therapy she can get before tonight.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the ending had a little trouble with it will update it with fluff and feels. Had to kick this one out for the 4th July weekend. Kinky Kylo needs some xtra special attention. XD! 
> 
> (my Tolkien muses are screaming for attention too XD!)


End file.
